


Logical Fallacies

by SweetVenom



Series: The Syntax of Things [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Logical Ryder, Pre-Relationship, Professional Ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVenom/pseuds/SweetVenom
Summary: (Perhaps I should note that you are more impulsive in the field than you are with your affections. Whatever that means-we can keep that between us).





	Logical Fallacies

Sara Ryder scanned _everything_.

Vetra wasn't sure what to make of it. After she was finished touring Sara through the main areas of the Tempest and introducing her to her new crew, Vetra turned to walk away and heard the sound of the omnitool scanner almost immediately. She glanced back, and saw Sara Ryder scanning _the wall_.

What was she doing? Checking the structural integrity? Looking for bombs? Vetra didn't ask, and just continued back toward the cargo bay.

Ok, so the new pathfinder was probably just thorough. That's a good quality for an explorer tasked with making a home out of the unforgiving not-so-golden worlds. Or, maybe she was paranoid? That could be an asset or a liability; caution could be useful, but it could also stall progress.

When Ryder asked Vetra if she could join her on Eos, she was thrilled. This was why she was eager to leave the Nexus, so she could get out there and _do_ something. She gladly prepped her gear and readied to head out.

That was when Vetra learned that Sara's scanning wasn't so much thoroughness or paranoia, but more along the lines of some kind of obsessive-cumpulsive behavior. Sara left nothing unscanned. Equipment. Crates. Pods. Doors. Walls. Cabinets. She had the scanner out at _all_ times, turning it off only to open or operate the scanned object in question. She scanned every rock, plant, and even the _ground_.

Vetra wasn't sure what to make of it. She said nothing, of course. This was the pathfinder, and her job was to make this planet livable. If she felt the best way to do that was to analyze every speck of dirt for the ability to support life, well, who was Vetra to criticize?

Except, when they found the Nomad and left the confines of the radiation shields, Sara's need to scan started becoming a hazard. She clamored out of the vehicle after driving only a hundred meters or so, just to examine and scan some destroyed buildings on the edges of site two. That wasn't so dangerous, her suit's life support could hold a while under the radiation, as long as she didn't walk too close to the twists of scourge energy that had emerged from the ground nearby.

But she just had to scan the scourge, because _of course she did_ , and she got too close and yelped in surprise when her shields broke and her life support started beeping in warning.

“Spirits, Ryder! You ok?” Vetra and Cora rushed to her side.

“Fine! Fine. I'm ok”. Ryder pulled a shield capacitor out of her gear and popped it in place. Her shield flared to life and she looked up at her squadmates, with what Vetra assumed to be embarrassment (humans were getting easier to read, but Vetra wasn't used to Sara's own unique array of emotional expression. The Pathfinder was very reserved, so it was a little more difficult than other humans she had dealt with in the past). "I just wanted to know what kind of readings I would get. I was curious".

"Well, curiosity killed the cat," Cora said, crossing her arms. _Humans and their idioms_.

“But satisfaction brought it back,” Sara replied defiantly. She stood a little taller than usual and tilted up her chin.

Cora just chuckled in response. “You really are just like your old man. Stubborn as hell”.

Sara's face did something unusual. Her lips twitched into a frown for a fraction of a second, her eyes darted to the ground, and her nose flare as her chest rose and fell in a deep breath. “We should press on. Make our way into site two”.

Sara's scanning was proving to be a danger. When they accidentally released the creature at site two and the Kett arrived, the trio found themselves in a fight for their lives. Luckily, the Fiend didn't discriminate and assaulted the Kett just as fiercely. But when the Kett were dead on the ground, the Fiend was strong as ever. Vetra tried to keep its attention on herself, boosting her modded armor and yelling loudly to attract it.

But Sara and her damn scanner.

Sara had put her weapon away, and scanned the damn thing as though she were scanning a rock or a tree. No fear, no panic, just reading the results from her tool as the creature turned and began to charge at the source of orange light.

“Sara!” Cora threw a barrier up just in time and the Fiend staggered back as it hit and shattered. This gave Sara enough time to put away her scanner and build up an electric charge on her omnitool, sending and arc of lightning to hit and paralyze it, leaving it open to be finished off by Cora and Vetra.

After the beast lay dead on the ground, Cora huffed at Sara, “What the hell was that? You almost got yourself killed! If I hadn't-”

“I had it under control. It would have hit my shields, but I had an energy drain ready to build them back up”. Sara looked at Cora with the strangest combination of calm defiance and timid fear.

“Is there a reason you couldn't wait til it was dead before scanning it?” Vetra asked, dumbfounded and just a little horrified.

“Readings are more accurate on a live subject. Life signs obviously can't be read after death and biological markers degrade quickly”. Sara dusted off her pink armor (a symbolic gesture, of course. No way that sand was going anywhere), and went back into the buildings. Probably to scan every piece of equipment inside.

Cora sighed and shook her head. Vetra turned to her, and when Ryder was out of earshot, asked “So, is she always like that?”

Cora laughed lightly, in spite of he harrowing fight just moments before. “I don't know this Ryder as well as I knew her father, so I can't answer that for certain. But she had that damn scanner out the first time we spoke. Scanning her brother's stasis pod, like she didn't believe the techs and doctors and had to check it for herself”.

“Her brother's stasis pod? I didn't hear anything about that. Is he...” Vetra trailed off, afraid to verbalize death.

“He's fine, as far as I know. They expect him to recover. Our arc hit the scourge exactly as they revived him from stasis. It interrupted the waking protocols and they placed him in a medically induced coma to save his life”.

Vetra glanced toward a window to see Sara examining every possible surface inside. She wondered how she would react if it were Sid in a coma. She'd probably bury herself in work, too. Anything to focus her mind. Still, recklessly scanning during a fight wasn't the best behavior for the Nexus's only pathfinder.

A few moments later, Sara came out and apologised, her voice steady as she spoke. “I should have communicated what I was doing with you. We're a team, and I shouldn't surprise you like that. From now on, I'll make sure you know before I pull out my scanner in a firefight”.

Vetra would have preferred her to simply keep the scanner put away during a fight, but she would have to settle for warning. She wasn't about to tell the Pathfinder what to do..

***

The new crew member was Sara's foil. Hell, the whole Angaran race was. Watching the pathfinder try to talk with Jaal was delightfully awkward.

"She's quite reserved. Are all Milky way species like that?" Jaal asked Vetra after their first mission together. They sat alone in the kitchen, Vetra eating a bowl of Blast-Ohs, Jaal a pack of nutrient paste.

“No, not all,” Vetra said, amused. “You'll find Ryder is a bit more withdrawn than most of us”.

“I find myself constantly resisting the urge to embrace her, don't you?” Jaal said casually.

Vetra sputtered a little on her cereal. “Embrace her? No, I've never... I mean,” Vetra trailed off, surprised at her own defensiveness.

Jaal, of course, saw right through that. “You are quick to deny your affections, Vetra Nyx,” he observed. “I first saw it with your sister, now with the pathfinder. Are you embarrassed to love her, too?”

“Woah, lets back up there, Jaal,” Vetra responded quickly. “That's not... I mean, She's become a friend, but… well, the word ‘love’ doesn't really…” Vetra stumbled, unable to articulate.

“The pathfinder seems solitary,” Jaal interjected, saving her from her ramblings. “But I think she enjoys your companionship more than others. I suspect she wishes to hold you in her arms as well, but I very much doubt she would of her own volition. The next time you wish to embrace her, perhaps you should do so”. And with that Jaal left the room.

Vetra stared down at her cereal, trying very hard to ignore the voice in her head saying _you know he's right._

***

Havarl was heaven for Ryder, and hell for everyone trying to keep her alive. Wildlife stalked in every plant, marsh and dark corner, and Sara delighted in the discovery. She was particularly enthralled by the fungus.

“This is _incredible_.” Ryder crouched down as she examined the glowing mushroom. _Glowing_. Honestly. That's just not right. There was nothing like that on Palaven or Omega. “There are bioluminescent fungi on earth, but nothing so _bright_. And the colors! I've got to get a sample”.

“I would advise against letting it touch your skin”. Jaal said, somewhat sarcastically.

“Thanks for the warning, Jaal,” Ryder responded sincerely as she removed a bit and placed it in a sample bag. “This planet is just… amazing”.

“And deadly,” Jaal reminded her forcefully.

“I know, I can appreciate the unique properties of the planet while having respect for its dangers”. She put the sample into her carrying pouch and stood to press on.

Vetra wasn't convinced, since not twenty minutes ago, Sara had to fight her way out of a Challyrion's jaws. Ryder was a strange combination of reckless and cautious. If it meant discovery, Sara would take great risk. But other times, especially when speaking to others, her demeanor was calm, thoughtful and calculated. Every word was carefully chosen for diplomacy and professionalism, she always asked questions and presumed nothing. It was almost cold and distant, in a way.

But damn if the pathfinder wouldn't resist scanning something she found curious.

***

Voeld was miserable. Cold. Icy. Snowy. She was almost tempted to huddle up with Liam for warmth in the backseat of the Nomad. Almost.

And yet, she found she didn't mind getting out with Ryder to examine the strange ice formations. At least, not for a few minutes. Ryder scanned all the ice chimneys in the first grouping they came across, then she put the scanner away, and simply stared up at the crystal formations.

“How do you think the ice formed this way? I know these formations are possible for rocks, but these are just ice! ” she said just louder than a whisper.

“Dunno. Weird, huh? Like stalagtites. Or is it stalgmites? Can't ever remember”. Liam smiled at Sara as she launched into her inevitable explanation of the difference. Liam did that a lot. Sara was withdrawn, reserved most of the time. Liam figured out quickly that the best way to get the pathfinder talking was to let her explain something.

Vetra had to admit, the excitement in Ryder's eyes when she spoke of such things was a little contagious. Normally, Vetra wouldn't give two fucks about some weird ice formations on this icy hell. But the way Ryder marveled and wondered and questioned had rubbed off on Vetra. Now, she was genuinely wondering about the ice. It was almost interesting enough to make her forget the cold. Almost.

***

“Kid's not cut out for a place like this”. Drack leaned against the wall as he and Vetra waited for their supplier in an obscure, hidden back alley.

“Who?” Vetra pretended to ask.

Drack wasnt fooled and snorted in response. “I know you're worried about her, too. You're all jittery. Quit tapping your talons against the wall”. Vetra stilled her hand, not even realizing she had been figeting. “You're probably right about bein' worried, Kid's got allotta book smarts, not so much street”.

“Kadara isn't so bad,” Vetra lied. She was kind of worried. Because that was just how she was. She worried. She worried about everyone an equal amount. She certainly didn't worry about Sara more than the rest of the crew. And even if she did, it was only because the pathfinder was essential for settling in Andromeda. Vetra's worry was normal and practical. It certainly had nothing to do with thoughts of Sara hurt or captured or killed by Exiles and how they made her gut twist into knots and her heart pound in her chest.

“Damn kid's gonna pull out her scanner and piss somebody off,” he said casually. “Get her head on a spike at the gate”.

“Why would you say something like that?!” Vetra said, shocked and now adding beheading to her intrusive nightmarish thoughts.

Drack chuckled in response. “Vetra, you've got it bad”.

“Got what bad? What are you talking about, old man-” she was interrupted by their new supplier. She forced away her intrusive thoughts and tried not to read too much into Drack's musings. Fifteen hundred years old, and he just didn't know what was going on anymore. That's what she told herself

***

Drack was dead wrong.

Sara not only didn't get herself captured or maimed or killed, but she placated the “Queen” of Kadara herself, Sloane Kelly.

“How did you even get an audience with Sloane?” Vetra asked, shocked.

“I just walked up to the base gates. Got a tip from a resistance contact that Sloane was holding our Resistance traitor, Vehn Terev, and when I went up there, they let me in, they said she wanted to meet me face to face.” Sara spoke measuredly as she put on her gear, preparing for the trek to the slums and the badlands.

“And… it went well?"

Sara shrugged. “Fine, I suppose. I was just honest about my mission and she gave me access to the holding cell. I questioned Vehn and got the info we needed”.

“I just can't believe Sloane Kelly spoke to someone from the Initiative,” Drack said as he adjusted his shotgun's mod. “I mean, she didn't even try to shoot you?"

“No!” Sara looked at Drack, surprised. “She understandably had armed guards, but no one tried to shoot me. I'm sure she understands that I'm not here to mess with the exiles. Besides,” she holstered her weapons. “The more I deal with Tann and Addison, the more I understand why there was a riot. Those two are really starting to frustrate me”.

Vetra chuckled a bit. Drack hmphed thoughtfully and added with a laugh, “So I guess you didn't scan her?”

“Wha..? Oh, I get it. Very funny. Like I would get myself shot because I wanted to scan Sloane Kelly. Why would I do that?”

“Dunno, just seems like something you would do”.

“No, Drack. Nor did I say anything that would give her cause to perceive me as a threat”. She glanced thoughtfully at her omnitool as she continued speaking. “If my brother had been the one doing this, he probably would have smartmouthed her and gotten himself in trouble”.

Vetra froze, unsure of what to say. Sara was doing that, more and more. Talking about her brother, reminiscing and hypothesising how he'd have handled some of the situation. It made Vetra feel like Sara was opening up to her- _no, the crew_ \- and that was a nice feeling. Ryder could be so detatched most times, little glimpses of her like this was a rare treat.

Some of it was funny-Vetra was partial to the story of Scott and his friends nearly getting arrested for jumping out of a friend's window while his friend caught him with biotics, but sometimes Vetra didn't like the way Sara compared herself to her brother. _Scott would have handled first contact better,_  she'd said once when they were facing roekaar on voeld. _he's so friendly, he could have gotten Aksul on his side, the Angara would love him._

"Good thing he'll have you to keep him out of trouble when he wakes up". Drack drawled.

Sara looked up and smiled. “That's… improbable. I don't know if anyone can keep Scott out of trouble”.

Vetra laughed. “You know, you attract a bit of trouble yourself. Can we keep the scanning to a minimum when we're outside the port?”

“I make no promises,” Sara said in a neutral voice. But, even though she had a straight face, there was a twinkle in her eye that told Vetra that not only would she refuse to keep the scanner put away, but she was also thrilled to scan every inch of every planet in the heleus cluster.

 _Wonder if she wants to scan me every inch of me,_ Vetra found herself thinking, surprised at her own longing.

***

Shit. Drack and Jaal were dead right.

She had it bad. She wanted to grab Sara and hold her tight and never let go. And definitely never see her die again.

 _If there were another option, I would have taken it,_  Vetra had overheard Ryder calmly arguing with Lexi about letting SAM stop her heart. 

“Don't know how she can be so calm about the whole thing. She doesn't believe in the divine, or an afterlife. I can't imagine facin' death without that hope”. Suvi's lilted voice interrupted the awkward silence of their poker game.

Gil shrugged as he dealt the next hand. “That's our pathfinder, for you. Never shaken. Cool as a cucumber”.

“Saw her die once. Glad I wasn't there for Death Number Two”. Liam shuddered, biting his lip as he looked at his cards.

Vetra was silent, trying to focus on her cards and ignore the unpleasant topic. She preferred not to remember how helpless she felt as she hung suspended in the air next to Peebee, as Sara lay lifeless on the floor…

“Vetra?” Cora' s gentle voice shook her out of her thoughts. “Your turn”.

“I fold,” she said simply, laying her cards on the table and leaving to bury herself in work in the armory.

***

Vetra stood next to Sara, both leaning forward on a platform railing, looking across the sinkhole at New Techunka. It was incredible, how far they'd come. The fourth independent scientific outpost in Andromeda, not counting the Angaran posts that invited the Nexus scientists to work with them.

“Things are really coming along,” Vetra thought out loud.

Sara's expression remained neutral. “There's still so much to do,” she replied coolly.

“Its ok to give yourself a little credit, _Pathfinder_ ,” Vetra teased as she leaned to one side and faced Sara. “It's not just the outposts we've been building. You've mended bridges we thought were long burned. The exiles and Sloane, the Krogan. Not to mention a budding alliance with the Angara. Not bad, all things considered”.

“It had to be done,” Sara said flatly. “We can't afford to be divided. We're stronger together”.

Vetra's mandibles flared out a little in amusement. She was used to this by now-Sara was terrible at taking a compliment. Vetra wasn't sure if it was humility or if Sara was really unaware that her detatched, level headed way of dealing with people was exactly what this galaxy needed, and not a moment too soon.

Sara looked toward Vetra, the corner of her lips turned up just a bit. Suddenly, Sara's eyes grew wide as she looked just over Vetra's carapace at the stack of crates behind her. “Don't move,” she said in a hushed voice as she brought up her omnitool's interface. “There's a little lizard just behind you,” she started scanning over Vetra's shoulder as Vetra followed orders and remained still, turning her head slightly to catch a glimpse of of a small, scaled creature with six legs and spikes; before it scurried away, spooked by the orange light from the omnitool.

Sara swiped through the data on her tool, wide eyed in wonder as she analyzed the input. “Amazing,” she said of the new creature.

“Yeah,” Vetra agreed. “Amazing”. She doubted that Sara would notice that Vetra wasn't talking about the lizard.

Except maybe Sara did notice, because she looked up into Vetra's eyes, with surprise and maybe a bit of curiosity. The skin behind her freckles turned as pink the armor she wore, and her lips pursed in tight. Vetra wondered, not for the first time, just where else Sara had freckles. Sara quickly averted her eyes and put her scanner away.

Vetra didn't mind the scanning anymore. Not if it led to moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else play with the scanner out 90% of the time? And nearly get themselves killed trying to scan enemies and wildlife?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and follow me on tumblr, if you're interested. 
> 
> https://sweetorangepoptart.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://redheadedbiotic.tumblr.com/


End file.
